No es mi división Otro equivocado
by smile.in.love
Summary: A veces pensamos que nos estamos equivocando, pero es ese pensamiento el que está equivocado. Mystrade


**NO ES MI DIVISIÓN. OTRO EQUIVOCADO**

Fanfic participante en el Desafío 'El Mystrade También Cuenta' del Foro I'm Sherlocked'

_**Disclaimer: **_**Los personajes pertenecen a Sir Arthur Conan Doyle y la adaptación de la BBC. (¿Qué haría yo sin ellos?)**

_Summary:_ A veces pensamos que nos estamos equivocando, pero es ese pensamiento el que está equivocado.

_Prompt:_ **'**_**No es mi división**_**' Otro equivocado.**

_Couple: _Mystrade.

_Rating: _T

_Warnings: _Sigo pensando que no hay.

Y no podemos olvidarnos de… ¡Feliz cumpleaños, Rupert Graves! Fue el 30 de junio, pero lo seguimos celebrando. ¡Que lo pases bien!

**o.o.o**

Era oficial: Mycroft Holmes no era tan asexual como intentaba hacer ver a sus "súbditos". Las miradas, los giros de cuello y cuerpo le delataron y no fue en vano. Lo tomó como un aviso del destino, sin embargo, lo mantuvo oculto hasta su debido momento; ser político y homosexual, aun contando con el apoyo del pueblo, no era del todo aceptado, y el último incidente en París no ayudaba a su sentimiento de seguridad.

Lo haría público, no renegaría de sí mismo ni se ocultaría de nadie. Lo haría saber, pero en su momento.

Y como es sabido, no existe el momento perfecto, sólo el momento.

Pero todo este diálogo interior no surgió de la nada, sino de un hecho concreto, uno que cambió la Piedra Rosetta de su vida.

...

Divagó durante días por los pasillos de Scotland Yard. Nadie reparaba en él, algo lógico de pensar dada su invisibilidad ciudadana. No le faltaba valor, pero sí le sobraba orgullo. Y temor, sobre todo temor. Al final no tuvo que echarlo a suertes y confiar, la puerta por la que había esperado se abrió ante él para decir:

— ¿Qué haces tú aquí? —resoplar y volver a cerrarse. Posó la mano libre en la madera y volvió a abrirla lentamente, era más probable que el discurso fuera a mejor. Que le odiase más sería ya un sobreesfuerzo.

— He venido a hablar —espetó sereno mientras cerraba la puerta y echaba el pestillo.

— No tenemos nada de qué hablar —respondió con tono hostil apoyándose sobre la mesa del despacho.

— Ese beso significó algo.

— Eso no fue un beso, fue una equivocación—. Algo se rompió en Mycroft; algo físico o incluso peor, una ilusión. Qué crédulo había sido al pensar en la bondad del destino. No se humillaría, no suplicaría ni aunque la vida le fuera en ello. Por todo, tomó los trozos que quedaban de su corazón y se marchó lejos de allí.

Lestrade se quedó en el mismo lugar hasta que todo el mundo se fue a casa. No había muchos trabajadores activos esos días y, los pocos que había, eran estudiantes de prácticas, lo que hacía un flaco favor a la soledad del inspector. Las vacaciones habían traído consigo más que altas temperaturas este año.

Nada de esto hubiera acontecido si el mayor de los Holmes y el Detective Inspector nunca hubiesen coincidido. Si Sherlock hubiera ejercido, por ejemplo, Derecho. No, seguro que al final, de una u otra forma, habrían convergido de igual modo. ¿Qué importaba el cuándo o el cómo? La verdadera pregunta residía en qué iba a hacer para salir del entuerto en el que no había caído, se había _tirado de cabeza_.

Miró por la ventana y suspiró, no sabiendo si aliviado o entristecido por no encontrarlo allí. Igual que le mandó partir, ahora pedía su vuelta, sólo que su voz no era lo suficientemente alta para alcanzarle. Desolado, tomó su chaqueta del perchero y se marchó a casa, pensando que, tal vez, el alcohol podría borrar ese dolor.

Mycroft, por su parte, hacía uso de su coche oficial por las principales calles de Londres. Miraba tras el cristal buscando algo que no sabía. Un milagro, a Lestrade... Tal vez ese milagro. Y le vio pasar, con las solapas del abrigo cubriéndole la cara y casi tan deprisa como una ardilla, pero era él, estaba seguro. No pudo más que seguirle con la mirada hasta que desapareció en la noche. Mandó arrancar al chófer y no dijo nada más.

Cuando llegó a la verja de su casa no pudo bajar del coche. Simplemente se quedó así, contra el asiento, intentando no pensar. Inútil.

Lestrade caminó por un largo rato. Cansado, el camino se le estaba haciendo demasiado tedioso y él sólo quería descansar en el sofá y ahogar sus penas en lo primero que viera con más de 40 grados. Pero se encontró con la calle cortada. _Genial_, pensó. A pocos metros, vio a un operario al que preguntar.

— Disculpe, ¿qué ha pasado? —le preguntó al hombre uniformado.

— Se ha inundado toda la zona. No se puede pasar... —le contestó, prácticamente echándole de allí con mala cara. Lestrade bufó y se dio la vuelta por donde había venido, apretando sus puños con rabia e impotencia. _Si algo podía salir mal, salía mal._

Sin darse cuenta, acabó casi corriendo por una calle cercana a Scotland Yard. Había tardado la mitad del tiempo en volver del que había ocupado en irse. Suspiró y entró al edificio. De pronto, fue consciente de que ya no le llovía. Ya casi ni había sentido la lluvia debido al calor que desprendía fruto de la frustración. Si cuando se fue había poco personal, ahora quedaba mucho menos. Decidió, pues, ir a su despacho a pasar la noche. Tomó el ascensor, viró la manilla de la puerta y...

— ¿Pero qué? —dijo contrariado. — ¿Por qué no abres? ¡Abre, maldita! —rugió. Por suerte, no había nadie en ese pasillo para verle en ese estado de descontrol. Suspiró y lo dejó estar. _Seguramente fue el limpiador que cerró la puerta sin querer_, pensó. Decidió entonces ir a la sala de reuniones. Si ésta también estaba cerrada o, quién sabe, ocupada, se iría a dormir a la esquina de una escalera o algo por el estilo, bufó. Pero estaba abierta y Lestrade se alegró enormemente sin reflejarlo al exterior.

Entonces vio la mesa central y los recuerdos se asomaron tímidamente.

— Aquí comenzó todo —susurró casi para sí.

— Así fue —sonó una voz grave a su espalda que le hizo dar un pequeño repullo y girarse.

— Creí que estarías en casa —musitó aún sorprendido.

— Lo estaba. Pero no pude pasar de la verja —rio nervioso. No esperaba verte aquí —dijo más serio.

— Una larga historia —suspiró, recordando lo sucedido. — Mira, Mycroft... —tragó saliva.

— No lo aceptas —sentenció. Lestrade se movió incómodo.

— No es que no lo acepte, es que no es mi división —y ante la cara de incógnita de Mycroft— no me gustan los hombres, no es nada personal.

— No eres más que otro equivocado como el Dr. Watson. —movió la cabeza en señal de negación.

— ¿John? —preguntó curioso.

— Sherlock. No preguntes —respondió oscilando su paraguas. El DI se encogió de hombros.

— Greg..., recuerdas...

— El beso. En este mismo lugar, igualmente solos, al final de una reunión para mejorar la seguridad ciudadana. Perfectamente. Sé muy bien lo que hice.

— Y ahora reniegas.

— Fue un error. Me dejé llevar por... —Mycroft acabó esa retahíla dolorosa con sus labios.

— Yo también quería saber qué se sentía al equivocarse —murmuró en sus labios. Lestrade alargó el brazo y cerró la puerta por dentro, bajando la persiana en el proceso. Mycroft miraba extrañado cada paso de éste. Si no le gustaban los hombres, como acababa de decir, ¿qué diantres estaba haciendo?

— Quiero volver a equivocarme. ¿Puedo...? —preguntó acercando su mano a medio camino de la cara de Mycroft. Éste sonrió sincero.

— No pidas permiso para eso —contestó besándole la palma. — Hasta yo sé eso —y Lestrade se acercó aún más a ese error tan certero.

**o.o.o**

**¡Hola a tod s! ¿Qué tal? ¿Cómo están?**

**Quiero agradecerles sus lecturas, reviews, favoritos, seguidos…, todo :D**

**¡Feliz cumple de nuevo, Rupert!**

**Y, no lo olviden, nos leemos :D**


End file.
